


Broken bonds

by Irondragon4



Series: X readers [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: Laxus and (Y/n) have been together for 10 years now. Rose, who is now 10, is an offici member of the guild and the couple now has a 2 year old son. Things have been going great so far.However.....A crack has formed in (Y/n) and Laxus' marriage which causes a fight to break out, leaving both mages vulnerable. An old threat arises to take control of Fairy tail and someone who was thought to be a friend is ready to take advantage of the broken relationship.Will Laxus and (Y/n) fix things or will Fairy Tail fall into Chaos?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Reader
Series: X readers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

A calm atmosphere surrounded the usually very roudy Fairy Tail guild. It was unusual for the guild to be so quite but then again, a lot of the mages were out.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a crash coming from the plate. "Alright that's it. If you kids don't get out of this kitchen right now then I'll be getting Laxus" someone snapped as a group of kids ran out of the kitchen and hid in the main hall.

A girl with blond and (H/c) hair looked up from what she was doing and furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance at the Dragneel twins and their friends foolishness of trying to annoy her mother.

Due to hearing the commotion from his office, a blond haired male with a lightning scar walked down, looking around. "What's going on down here?" he asked, rubbing the side of his face in annoyance.

"The Dragneel's were annoying mum again" the blond and (h/c) girl replied. The male sighed and walked into the kitchen to find his wife, cooking while their 2 year old son messed about with his food.

"Yuri. Don't play with your food" he sighed, taking the plate away from the blind who looked up with a sad expression. "He doesn't like that" the female laughed, holding up a wooden spoon with some sause on it from the bolognase she had been cooking.

"Come on (Y/n), don't guilt trip me about taking something off him" the male told her. (Y/n) just laughed. At that, she got a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her as her husband let his head fall on her shoulder.

"Laxus? What are you doing?" (Y/n) asked. "You smell nice today" he commented, burying his nose into the side of her neck and taking in her scent.

That received a smack on the nose for the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus laughed. "Ugh Master?" someone asked. Laxus lifted his head to look over and saw Romeo standing there, looking between the two.

Laxus seemed surprised to see the boy since he was usually found somewhere else with his girlfriend Shellia. "What is it?" Laxus asked gruffly.

"There's someone who wants to join the guild" he explained. Laxus let go of his wife and walked into the guild Hall to see who wanted to join the guild.

A man with short white and black hair stood there. Laxus looked him over and instantly felt uneasy but just brushed it off. He walked over as the guy turned to him.

"You want to join Fairy Tail then?" Laxus asked. "Yes" the guy responded sharply, his tongue flicking slightly as his eyes narrowed. "Alright. What's your name?" Laxus asked.

"Venom" the guy responded, smirk on his lips. Laxus didn't think much of the name. Fairy tail had a lot of members with strange names and so did other guilds. Sabertooth had a mage called Rogue and Fairy tail had mages with names like Gray and then there was the old crime sorcier guys who people sometimes called by their code names and their code names were strange.

He took the fairy tail stamp from his office and went back to the guy. "Where would you like it?" he asked. "How about my neck" Venom replied, pulling his top down to show his neck.

Laxus stamped it there before putting the stamp back in his drawer in the office. After he had done that, Laxus went back to the kitchen where (Y/n) was serving up the food for the people who had asked for food since she was taking over for Mira who was out on a job.

"Who's the new member?" (Y/n) asked. "Some guy named Venom. Not like its weird for his name to be that. There's lots of people in the guild with weird names" Laxus sighed, picking up the little 2 year old who kicked his legs in response to being picked up.

(Y/n) laughed at the little boy's fiestyness before taking the plates of food into the main guild Hall. Laxus looked at his son and let out a sigh.

Unknown to everyone in the guild. There was problems to come.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) 's pov

I walked into the house after having had to take care of a bunch of the kids in the guild because some members were on jobs. "Why am I the one that's left to take care of people's kids?" I muttered to myself, dumping my bag on the floor and taking Yuri to his room and putting him to bed before making sure Rose was ready and in bed.

I walked out of her room and sniffed the air. Laxus wasn't home yet. That wasn't unnatural for him. He would stay at the guild later if he had a lot of paperwork to fill out so it wasn't something that I wasn't used to.

I sat down in the living room and just turned on our lacrima vision, watching a movie in boredom. After about half an hour of watching the movie, I heard the sound of the door clicking open.

I turned the lacrima vision off and sniffed the air. Laxus' scent. I got up and walked to the hallway. "Welcome back. Guessing you had a lot of paperwork to do" I explained, leaning against the doorframe of the living room.

"You have some explaining to do" he growled. I was taken aback by his tone and scanned him over. He clearly looked pissed. "Did something bad happen?" I asked, concerned now why he was so mad.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he snapped at me. I just started to get pissed off. "What the hell do you mean!" I snapped back, eye twitching and hands formed into fists.

"I know you've been stealing the paperwork from the guild office. Your the only other person that has access to it when I'm not there" he accused as I was taken aback. "What the hell gave you that idea" I snapped.

"Stop acting like you've done nothing wrong. Where have you been taking them? A dark guild?" he growled. That was the last straw and I snapped.

"You know what. Fuck you Laxus. I can't believe after 10 years, you'd accuse me of stealing when I've done fuck all to help you. I haven't stolen anything but you clearly don't fucking believe me so you know what. That's fine. You can accuse me all you want but I'm not staying somewhere where I'm going to get called a theif or a traitor. Don't think I'll just willingly come back when you've cooled down either. I'm not coming back until you open your eyes and apologise. And don't worry about Rose and Yuri. I'm taking them with me. I don't trust them to be alone with you when your accusing me of theft" I yelled before storming up the stairs.

I went into our shared room and stuffed my things into a bag before doing the same for Rose and Yuri. I picked Yuri up as Rose followed, asking why there had been yelling downstairs.

I didn't answer and just walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind me. Now was where I faced the real problem. I had no idea where I could stay on such short notice. I didnt want to stay with Freed, Bickslow or Evergreen because Laxus was close to them and I didn't want to be staying somewhere that Laxus would go to yell about me.

I thought about what to do and then finally decided. I didn't really want to do this but I had no other choice. I went to the train and got on, having cast Trioa on myself so I wouldn't get motion sick.

When I finally arrived at where he lived I walked around till I finally found his home. I knocked on the door and waited.

Eventually the door opened to reveal a very irritated and tired Shadow dragon slayer. "Rainbow still lives her right?" I asked. Rainbow had moved in to live with Rogue, his girlfriend and Frosch since Rogue refused to let Frosch stay in anyone else's house unless it was Sting and Yukino's.

"Yes. Why?" he asked. "Good. I'll explain why in the morning but I need somewhere to stay for..... A while. I'll try not to bother you or your wife but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go with someone in the house that I knew well" I explained.

"What about any other member of Fairy tail? I barely know you. I o ly know you from what your Exceed tells me" he replied. "Because out of the people I'm close with, I know that the person I'm trying to get away from will probably go to their houses to yell about me and I needed somewhere where that wouldn't happen" I explained.

"Fine. Don't blame me if Minera tries to kill you" he sighed. I just shrugged it off and entered the house, still holding Yuri in my arms with Rose following.

"Daddy? Why is there a lady in our house?" a small black haired 4 year old with one red eye and one green eye standing on the stairs, rubbing her eyes while holding a stuffed toy of a dragon.

"Zillah. You should be in bed" Rogue sighed, walking over and picking her up. "I heard noise and was wondering if it was Uncle Sting with Apollo" she responded, giving a big yawn.

"Don't worry. This is one of Rainbow's friends. She'll be staying for a while. Why don't you go back to bed" he told her. She nodded and stumbled back up the stairs.

Rogue grabbed some blankets and pillows and set up the couch for Rose, Yuri and myself. "Thanks" I thanked him. "Minerva will probably start yelling in the morning so I'd make sure to cover your ears. When she yells loud enough, it can really hurt my ears. Once I thought I went deaf from it" he explained.

"I'll keep that in mind" I replied, getting Rose all settled down. Yuri had already fallen asleep and had a very peaceful expression on his face.

Rogue went back up the stairs as I settled down to go to sleep myself. I'd think about what to do about money and going to the guild in the morning. Right now I was too tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus' pov

I sat in the guild Hall, a mug of beer in my hands. I was still pissed about the whole paperwork stealing thing and had no doubt that it was (Y/n). She was the only other person with access to the room when it was locked and she wouldn't even need a key anyway because of her shadow form and her scent was the only fresh scent there besides mine.

I took a swing from my drink as someone sat next to me. "What's up with you? You seem mad" Ever explained. "(Y/n) betrayed the guild" I replied plainly. "What? How?" Freed asked, surprised as he turned his gaze from his daughter Brandy who was been playing with Bickslow's twins Anna and Zow and Ever green's daughter Eden.

"She's been stealing paperwork from the guild" I replied. The three looked at each other then back at Laxus. "Well maybe you can sort it out when she shows up to the guild Hall" Bicmslow explained.

"Im not sorting out anything. It was her. I have no doubt in my mind. Besides I doubt she'll show up anyway. She isn't going to come crying back and probably won't talk to me till I apologise which is good. She won't be stealing anymore paperwork" I explained.

"You don't know. She could still come back to get a job" Freed pointed out. "She left town. I can probably guess where too" I grumbled. "Where?" Bicmslow asked.

"Rogue Chwney's place. It's where Rainbow is so it makes sense that she'd go there. She isn't particularly close with anyone else in the guild and although I know she's close with Wendy. I don't think she would want to go there since don't forget Mest, who lives with Wendy because they are dating, knows ties with the council so if he found out, he'd let the council know that paperwork is missing" I explained.

They just nodded their heads as I went back to my beer.

***

(Y/n)'s pov

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" someone yelled which woke me up as I sat up as fast as possible. I looked around before it came back to me where I was and turned around. Minerva was standing there, arms crossed.

"Rogue let me in" I replied. "ROGUE!" she yelled as footsteps came down the stairs. "You don't have to tell so loud. You know how good my hearing is so I don't understand why you need to yell at the top of your lungs" Rogue grumbled, rubbing his ears and I did have to admit that her yelling was loud for a dragon slayer.

"Why are you letting someone we barely know into our house?" she asked. "She came over last night, needing somewhere to stay for a while and I couldn't say no. Plus Rainbow would have killed me if I had cast away her partner" Rogue replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked, turning to me. "Laxus accused me of stealing the guild's paperwork and he wouldn't see that he was wrong so I left. I'm not going to live with a person that accuses me of theft or of being disloyal to ny guild" I replied.

"Alright. You can crash here for a while" Minera sighed. "It's because you like having another strong female in the house isn't it?" Rogue asked. "Yep" Minera replied. "Wasn't Rainbow enough?" Rogue asked.

"Nope" Minera replied. "Your not going to try and strangle me in my sleep because I accidentally broke something of yours or made your kids upset right?" Rogue asked. "Don't worry. I usually don't kill people unless they really asked for it. I don't kill over someone making Rose and Yuri upset. Though I will death glare you till you apologise" I replied.

Minera cracked a smile at that. "Rainbow asks what's going on down here? Rainbow was trying to get washed and the-(Y/n) what are you doing here?" Rainbow asked, surprised that I was here.

"I'll be staying here for a while" I replied. "By the way. What are you going to do about going to the guild" Rogue asked, turning to me. "Right. I'm not sure" I replied.

"We could talk to Sting and he might let you take jobs as an honorary member of Sabertooth" Minera suggested. "Thanks. That would be helpful. If Laxus doesn't stop believing that I'm a Theif then I might end up having to change guilds" I sighed.

***

???'s pov

"So Laxus and his wife are having a fight. Interesting" I muttered to myself. I looked at the lacrima recording that I had been given and smirked.

Laxus was clearly distraught about this situation and this would be a perfect opportunity to manipulate him. "I'll find some spell that I can use to make him do what I want and then I'll be able to take down Fairy Tail" I smirked.

"Good work Shi" I complemented, turning to the man who had brought me this information. He smirked. "So long as I get to kill whoever I want and get to have Laxus' wife then I'm glad to help" he explained, running his long tongue over his lips.

"Just head back to the guild so I can get more information" I told him. He gave me a smirk before jumping off of the balcony to the rocky terrain below.


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus' pov

I walked into my office, rubbing my fingers on my nose. It had been quite busy for. The last few days since I was doing so much paperwork to make up for what went missing.

"You seem tired" someone chuckled as I spun around to see who was in my office. Sitting in the spinning chair was my father, Ivan. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped, staying near the door if I needed to run.

Suddenly someone pushed me forward and I turned around. I saw Venom standing in front of the door locking it.

"Venom?! What are you doing?!" I ordered. "I'm doing my job. I only joined this guild under Ivan's orders and its Shi to you" he snapped, arms crossed.

"My plan was quite easy. All I had to do was make you blame (Y/n) for missing requests. With thee two of you split, your weak" Ivan laughed, standing up from his chair. "What?" I asked in shock.

"She's all mine now. I'll make sure she hates you and loves me and then I can steal her power for myself" Venom or Shi laughed. "You'll never get away with this" I snapped, turning to Ivan.

He was now standing right in front of me as I prepared lightning in my fist. "Shi. Do your thing" Ivan ordered. Before I could turn around, a pair of hands were placed on the back of my head.

I tried to fight it but I started to feel weak. My vision become splashed with black as I eventually fell unconscious.

***

I opened my eyes, sitting up as fast as possible. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was but I didn't recognise everything.

Everything that surrounded me was just black walls, as if it were a prison with no way out. I kept looking, trying to find a way out.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of me and I went to punch them but my lightning didn't come out and instead they kicked me in the stomach, sending me back.

I hit one of the tall stone walls as I coughed up blood. "Don't try to fight. This is my domain and I am the strongest here" they laughed. I looked over to see a male with short black hair and glowing yellow eyes, black markings snaking up his arms and neck.

"Who the hell are you and where are we?" I snapped, getting onto my knees, one hand on the ground as I tried to catch my breath. "You will call me Shi and we are in another realm. This is all that consists of this realm but I am the sole controller here and the most powerful being although wee are the only ones here right now so I don't have much competition" be laughed.

I grit my teeth in anger. "Take me back!" I yellled. "I don't think so. I promised Ivan your body in exchange for (Y/n)" he responded. "M-my Body?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock.

"I made this realm to put any souls that I needed to get rid of somewhere so that I can use their body as a puppet" he replied. "What do you want with (Y/n)?!" I yelled in anger.

"She's one of the strongest mages alive with her ability to use any type of dragon slaying magic at will. Not to mention being able to access dragon force at will too. Now you 1st and 2nd generation dragon slayers are pretty strong. 3rd generation have a better chance in a fight when they can activate dragon force at will but then there's (Y/n). She ranks higher then any of you other dragon slayers. Sshee could even be a match for me. That's why I'm going to make her fall in love with me so that I can use the spell I have to steal her magic and make it my own. Unfortunately, I can't kill her because then I can't keep the magic otherwise I would steal her lacrima as well" he explained.

"You bastard" I spat. "What can you do to stop me? I have all the power over you here and I can hurt you or starve you or torture you however I please so long as you don't die and it won't affect your physical body but you will still feel it" he laughed.

I got up ready to attack this guy when he disappeared. I looked around in panic, trying to find him or how he got out but all I saw was black.

I was in complete panic. I couldn't just let him take (Y/n). "She's my mate. She's wouldn't betray me like that. Right? No. He can completely take someone's soul from their body and put it into another realm so he might have a way to get her from me. Dammit" I yelled, punching the ground, causing my knuckles to start bleeding


	5. Chapter 5

No one's pov

Everything was quite as the night dragged on. In the Cheney household, everyone was sleeping in the living room. Sting had suggested that they all watch a movie and they had done so. They had chosen to watch a kids movie with Rose, Apollo, Yuri, Zillah and Kayda.

Sting lay one arm around Yukino's shoulder while his head lay on the seat of the couch with Lector on his lap. Rogue and Minera were snuggled up with each other on the floor.

Apollo and Zillah were cuddling each other while Rose cuddled her younger brother. Rainbow, Frosch and Kayda were all curled up together and (Y/n) lay next to her son and daughter.

Unbeknownst to the group of sleeping mages, the front door slowly cracked open. A figure walked into the house and into the living room, looking over the sleeping group.

He stepped over the blond's legs which were spread out across the floor. The shadow dragon slayer lifted his head slightly, eyes opening half way.

The figure froze, waiting to see the blackette's reaction. He just layed his head down and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. The figure sighed in relief before walking up to (Y/n).

He looked down at her and smirked. He lifted up a hand and hovered it above her head, a dark grey glow surrounding his fingers. Once his fingers stopped glowing, he did the same to Rose and Yuri.

Once he had finished. He tried to step across Sting's leg but the blond moved his leg, hitting the man which caused him to trip. He fell and hit a drawer which caused a bunch of photo frames to fall.

This woke up everyone as they all looked in the direction of the noise. "Hey you! What are you doing in my house?!" Rogue yelled, standing up.

The man stood up and ran towards the door as both Sting and Rogue chased after him. (Y/n) sat up, rubbing her head as mumbled stuff under her breath.

"Is everyone alright?" Yukino asked, checking ovverr her son and Lector. "I think so but I don't know what just happened and why someone broke in" Lector replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

A few minutes later, Sting and Rogue returned. "Any luck?" Minerva asked. Both shook their heads. "He got away" Sting growled. "He vanished into the darkness and his scent vanished too so we couldn't track his scent" Rogue added.

"That was strange. No one's ever broke into our house before" Minerva pointed out, lifting up a tired Zillah. "Same for us" Yukino added. Everyone looked to (Y/n).

"(Y/n) are you sure that Laxus only accused you of theft and being a traitor and nothing else happened?" Sting asked. (Y/n) instantly tensed up and fear flooded into her face and eyes.

Everyone was confused by this. "(Y/n)?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow." Don't say that name" she ordered, shaking slightly. "What name? Laxus?" Sting asked, raising an eyebrow.

(Y/n) tried to shrink down slightly. Everyone was confused as they looked at each other. "We'll talk with the others in the morning about this. Until then, let's get some sleep" Rogue explained.

Everyone agreed and settled down to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n)'s pov

I sat in Rogue's house as Rufus cast a spell on me. He turned to Sting and shrugged. Sting turned to me and looked to the side of the guild.

"Do you want to go back to Fairy tail? They have a mage that could help with what we need" Sting explained. I shook my head in panic, not wanting to go to where he was.

Sting sighed. "I'm going to go myself then. You stay here" he told me before leaving the house. "If you don't want to go back to Fairy tail then your welcome to join Sabertooth. It wouldn't be a problem if you did" Yukino explained.

"That sounds nice. I don't want to be anywhere near him" I explained, turning to look at my son and daughter. Rose was playing with Zillah, Apollo and Kayda as Yuri was sticking one of his toys in his mouth.

I took the toy from him and placed it on the ground, wiping the drool that was on the side of his mouth. He gave a small giggle and reached his small, chubby hands up to me as I picked him up, running my hands through his short blond hair.

I sat down as he stuck his hand into his mouth, chewing on it. Yuri, although he had said his first words wasn't much of a speaker. He also didn't cry that much when he was a baby so I always saw him as the silent type.

After a few hours, Sting came back, blood dripping from a wound at the top of his head and his stomach. "Oh my god. What happened?" Yukino asked, hands infront of her mouth.

"Well..... I don't think our guild is on good terms with Fairy tail anymore" Sting stated, looking slightly scared. "Whhat does that mean? What did you do?" Minnerva snapped.

"I didn't do anything. I went to go get Mest to ask for help and Laxus came down and basically tried to kill me. I didn't say anything to him either" Sting replied as Yukino helped him to the couch.

I changed into my sky form and started to heal the wound on his head. "I hope this doesn't lead to a war. I don't think Sabertooth could deal with a war with Fairy tail at this moment in time" Rogue sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Especially not one from Fairy Tail. With Natsu, Gajeel, Erza and all the other strong mages as well as Laxus leading them, there's no way we'd stand a chance" Lector added, looking between everyone.

Sting looked down as I looked confused. "Is something bothering you?" I asked. "Yeaah. Laxus didn't seem right. His smell was off. It was like....... Something was missing about it. I don't know. Maybe I was just imagining it in my panic when he was trying to kill me" Sting explained, shaking his head. I tilted my head down in guilt.

***

Laxus' pov

I paced around, thinking things over in my head. I was pissed because Shi kept coming in to this confined cage and gloating about what he was doing with everyone.

Hhe had changed (Y/n)'s memories to make her think I Wass abusive and used my body to try and kill Sabertooth's guild master in an attempt to both shatter ties with the guild to separate (Y/n) from Fairy Tail, keep the sabertooth members away from the guild, especially Sting and Rogue and start a guild war which could lead to Fairy tail getting disbanded.

"What's wrong? Sad that your trapped here?" Shi asked, having appeared out of nowhere. "Shut the fuck up" I snapped. "Why? Don't you want to know what I have planned for six specific members of your guild?" he asked.

"Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed?" I asked in fear. "Oh yeah. But also the three dragon slayers" he replied with a smirk. "What?!" I yelled.

"Its been brought to my attention that they have noticed a different smell on your body. Out of all of the members of your guild, the ones that will figure things out fastest will be those 6" Shi explained. "Don't you dare touch them" I growled.

"Oh no. I'm not going to kill them. Yet. I'm going to kick them out of the guild and force them to leave and then when they go looking for a new guild to join, they'll have to tell others why they got kicked out of their guild. Then once I've done that I'll be making sure to make everyone in the guild has to choose whether to attack the other guilds that they have ties with or leave and fight against their former guild" he laughed.

"You bastard" I spat. He smirked at me. I'd had enough of this bitch and ran to attack but he hit me with aa magic attack, causing pain in my chest and stomach as I fell back. I clutched onto where I was hit and saw blood dripping onto my hand through my clothes.

I unbuttoned my shirt and looked at the injury to see a large, thick claw mark going from my left side across my stomach and chest and up to my right shoulder, blood oozing out of the deep cut. "You should learn your place. I'm in charge here. Not you and you will obey me while your in here" Shi told me, standing up. He then disappeared, leaving me to tend to this wound.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n)'s pov

I was currently sitting in the Sabertooth guild Hall, Rose next to me and Yuri on my lap. I tried not to listen in to the conversation that was happening between Sting and the other guild masters.

After he was attacked by him, Sting called Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue pegasus and Quatro Cerberus and they all agreed to send 1 member from their guild to accompany someone from Sabertooth to talk it out.

The mages that were chosen were Bacchus, Lyon, Kagura, Rin and Rogue. After a while, the door opened. The 5 mages walked in with lots of Fairy tail mages. All of those who walked in were badly beaten and bruised, bleeding in some places.

"What happened?" Sting asked, standing up. Rogue limped over to one of the tables and sat down as did the others. "We tried to talk to Laxus but he got mad and attacked us in front of the entire guild. He told us that he was terminating all ties Fairy tail had with our guilds then said that we were at war" Rogue explained, a hand held on his side.

"Fairy tail would dare pick a fight with us? I can't believe them" Goldmine growled. "If those brats have chosen to fight us then we'll fight back" Ooba yelled, twirling here finger around as a couple of Sabertooth members spun around..

All the guild masters, bar Sting had agreed to fight back. "Sting? What are you going to do?" Rogue asked. He turned to his guild. He looked over all of them who were muttering stuff to each other.

"Master. I think it's best if we fight back too. Fairy tail attacked both a member and you" Dobangal pointed out, walking towards Sting. Sting sighed. "Fine. Sabertooth will fight" he explained.

"What about those guys? Why are there some members of Fairy tail here?" Orga asked. I looked to who hhadd come in.

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Cobra, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Brandy, Eden and Sky, Nash, Nashi, Gale Anne Macky were all here.

"We were kicked out of the guild by Laxus for unknown reasons. He just told us to remove our guild marks then when we refused, he beat us up but we couldn't use our magic so we were helpless. Now we aren't allowed in Magnolia or to get in contact with anyone in Fairy tail" Gajeel explained.

"He attacked Children?!" Yukino asked in shock, her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes. All of the children seemed scared and all were badly bruised.

I ran over and started to heal all of them. "That bastard. He's gone too far" Sting growled, hands curled into fists.

"If we're going to go to war then who will take care of anyone who can't fight?" Wendy asked. I stood up. "I will. I don't want to have to fight him so I'll watch anyone who can't fight instead" I explained. Everyone agreed to that.

***

I was pacing around this stupid dimension when a flash appeared. I turned to see Erza and Gray. "What are you doing here?" I asked, turning to face him.

Both got into a fighting position. "You bastard, how could you not only kick the dragon slayers, thunder legion and some of their kids out but you attacked all of them and declared war with the other guilds!" Erza yelled.

"I didn't do that. My body is being controlled. How did you get here? Did you find a way to escape?" I asked. They both looked at each other then me. "The new guild member, Venom with your help cast a spell on us" Gray replied.

"Dammit. He must have decided to use the two of you as puppets too" I growled. "Right you are" someone laughed. I looked to see Shi standing there, smug grin on his face.

Gray and Erza tried to attack him but he kicked both of them back. "Your reputation is going down the drain Dreyar. Soon (Y/n) will be mine. The other guilds are already planning on fighting back when the war starts" he smirked.

"Bastard" I spat. Erza and Gray watched in surprise. "Well. I have a few things to attend to so goodbye" he spoke before disappearing. I punched the ground in annoyance.

Both Erza and Gray were completely shocked and said nothing. Just stared.


	8. Chapter 8

No one's pov

Two teams of guilds stood in the middle of a moantain range. Fairy tail hhad other guilds recruited with them, it wasn't just them. Guild masters stood at the front of the lines while their mages stood behind them, all ready to fight.

All mages stood in silence for a few seconds before fighting burst out between the guilds. Blood splattered across the battlefield from both sides. Former friends and families forced to fight against each other.

The mages that had been kicked out of Fairy tail were forced to go up against their significant others and friends. Those who were in opposite guilds but were in a relationship were forced to fight each other. Even young children that still remained in the guilds on Fairy tail's side were forced to fight.

No one wanted to hurt their former friends or family but they had no choice. During the first wave of attacks, there were many casualties and even a handful of deaths.

All of the guilds lost at least one member in the fight.

Sabertooth lost Dobangal and Orga. Blue Pegasus lost Hibiki. Mermaid Heel lost Risley and Arana. Quatro Cerburas lost Warcry. Lamia Scale lost Yuka and Toby and the member that currently belonged to no guild, Rainbow had been killed.

Fairy tail also lost members. Juvia, Alzack, Warren and even some of the children had been killled.

Casualties weren't any better. Many earned terrible injuries. Gajeel lost his entire left arm during the fight. Natsu was now no longer able to use his right arm as he over exerted his power in it and completely shattered it from the inside.

Freed suffered a serious blow to the head while Bickslow had been stabbed right through his abdomen. Both were currently being healed by Wendy.

Rogue lost his sight during the fight, having his eyes scratched out by the opposing side. Erik had one of his ears cut off. Others also had serious injuries and Wendy was doing her best to heal them but some injuries were unhealable.

"Damm them" Sting shouted, slamming his fist into a nearby wall, tears running down his face. "They've knocked down our numbers. We've lost so many in the first wave and with so maamy injured, it will take a while before we can fight back again. If they come at us now, we're as good as dead" Lyon pointed out, keeping aan eye out for anyone approaching their camp.

The search team that had gone to retreave the bodies had finally returned, carrying the liveless bodies of anyone they had found on the battlefield. "Juvia. Alsack. Warren" Natsu yelled, running over to the liveless bodies of his friends.

He collapsed in front off them, tears running down his face. Lily walked over, carrying Rainbow's body as he placed it down on the ground gently.

"Who was the one that killed her. She seems to have been shown no mercy" Rufus asked although he sat over next to Orga, his hat covering his face to hide the tears that fell. He had no idea how he'd tell their son about this.

"Laxus. He slattered her like he was nothing more than a ferocious animal" Lily replied. Everyone went quite as they looked at the bodies of their dead friends. Some looked peaceful, having died from things like head trauma or blood loss. Others had been completely slaughtered, arms or legs shredded, blood splattered all over and clothes ripped.

Blankets were placed over the dead to protect the bodies from any animals that would try to eat them. "We'll Bury them tomorrow" Goldmine stated, crossing his arms and sighing.

"This is just the start too. How many more people are going to die as a result of this war?" Sting asked. He hadoved to sit beside Rogue who looked scared. Minerva was trying to comfort the shadow dragon slayer.

"If they advance closer tomorrow then we're going to have to fight but some will have to be left behind. Maybe even go back to the Sabertooth guildhall" Bob pointed out.

"I'll fight" Natsu piped up. "Natsu you can't. Your arm won't move and it will put you at a tactical disadvantage. It's best you stay out of fighting until either we get you a prosthetic arm or we put something in your arm to let you move it" Wendy explained. "Same goes for you Gajeel. With only one arm you'd be an easier target and they could kill you" Carla added.

"I'll be f-ahh" Gajeel retorted before wincing in pain from a sharp spike of pain going through what remained of his arm. "Rogue should head back. There's no way he'll be able to fight" Lyon suggested.

"I can fight just as well as anyone else. This is my home too and I should be allowed to protect it" Rogue retorted, standing up. "I'm sorry Rogue but Lyon has a point. You know what they are capable of. They killed so many. They got Orga and Dobangal and you were almost amongst that list too. It's better if you go back to the guild" He told Rogue.

Rogue didn't object to that. "What about Freed and Bickslow?" Evergreen asked. "Their injuries are serious and I don't think I can heal them. It's better if they go back too since of we leave them at camp then they could be killed if some people come round and kill anyone who is still here that can't defend themselves" Wendy explained.

"Alright then. Its settled. Rogue, Freed and Bickslow will go back to the Sabertooth guild under the cover of dark" Goldmine stated. "But how will they get back. Rogue can't see and Freed and Bickslow are unconscious" Minerva pointed out.

"Lily, Carla. Would the two of you mind escorting them back to the Sabertooth guild then returning as soon as you know their safe in the guild with (Y/n)?" Wendy asked. Both Exceeds nodded.

"It'll be dark soon so you better get ready" Lyon told them. They started to prepare themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n)'s pov

I sat in the guild Hall, trying to calm the kids down. All of them were worked up and whispering stuff which made everyone more worked up.

I felt a tug on my leg and looked down. "When is mum and dad coming home?" Zillah asked, her hetrochomic eyes filling with tears as she held Frosch in her arms.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon" I replied, petting her head. Suddenly the guild doors burst open and I got into a fighting stance, ready to fight the intruder before running over when I saw who it was.

Lily was carrying an unconscious Freed while Carla had an unconscious Bickslow on her back and she was guiding Rogue who had a bandage over his eyes. "What happened?" I asked, helping Carla and Lily bring Bickslow and Freed to the Sabertooth infirmary.

"They were hurt in the attack. Freed suffered a blow to the head, Bickslow has a bad gash in his abdomen" Lily explained. "What about Rogue?" I asked, looking over at the shadow dragon slayer who was sniffing the air.

"He was blinded by Erza. She scratched at his eyes with her sword then proceeded to try and kill him. He's only alive thanks to Sting who got there in time" Carla explained.

"What are the casualties and deaths?" I asked, looking down. "You'll have to ask Rogue. We need to get back to help the others. Wendy's magic couldn't heal Freed and Bickslow so I'm not sure how well yours will do" Carla explained.

I nodded as the two left to go back to the battle. I turned to Rogue and walked over. "Let me see" I told him. He hesitated before removing the bandage. I frowned at what I saw.

Blood has crusted around his eyes where there was red on the bandages. His eyes were a pale pink rather then a blood red and there were scars across both the eyes and the skin around them.

"Come sit downstairs while I clean that up. Your daughter and Frosch have been asking about you. She was scared that you were gonna die" I explained, grabbing some equipment and leading him down the stairs.

When we got down, he was instantly tackled by Zillah and Frosch. "Dad, your back. Where's mum?" she asked, looking up at him. "She's still fighting but she's fine" he replied, moving his hand about to find her head before eventually placing on there.

"Fro asks about Rainbow" Frosch spoke up. Rogue tensed and went quite. I could tell something was wrong. "Why don't the two of you go play with the others in the pool. I need to talk with your father about inportant adult things" I explained.

Zillah frowned but went to the pool to play. I helped Rogue sit down. "Who died?" I asked, wetting a cloth and wiping the blood crusted around his eyes. "Orga, Dobengal, Juvia, Warren and Alzack to name a few. Members of other guilds died too and some of Fairy tail's kids had to fight and were killed, Rainbow too" he explained.

"What about casualties?" I asked. "I was blinded, Freed got a bad blow to the head, Bickslow was stabbed, Erik lost one ear, Gajeel lost his left arm, Natsu crippled his right arm from what I remember but there were others as well" he explained then winced when a bit of crusted blood came off.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't ran away from the fight with Laxus then no one would be dead or injured right now" I apologised, looking down.

Rogue placed a hand on my neck, furrowed his eyebrows a bit then moved it to the left so it was on my shoulder. "It's not your fault. If I was in a situation like that, I would run away too. You were unfarely accused" he explained. "But..." I started. "No buts. Its not your fault" he repeated.

I frowned but began dapping iodine on his wound. He winced again but spoke up. "I don't think that's Laxus anyway" he explained.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. "His scents a little off. It doesn't smell right and think about it, if Laxus wanted to start a war with the guilds, wouldn't he have done it 10 years ago instead of now. Even if he wanted to prove his loyalty as a guild master, onne or two years would have been fine"he explained.

"So your saying that isn't Laxus" I asked. "I'm not sure. It can't be transformation magic because someone's scent doesn't change when you use it sso I'm not sure what's going on" he explained.

"There are spells that remove magic from a person or even their very being, leaving just the body as sort of like a puppet" I explained. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"I lived on the streets between the time my dragon was killed and the time I moved in with Laxus. I knew some shady people back in those days and I learnt a lot about the forbidden magics. I never learnt how to use them though" I explained.

"That's a forbidden spell?" he asked. "Well yeah. Your basically using someone else to commit crimes, it's not exactly a legal spell to use. The same with the magic stealing spell. Your manipulating someone to love you so you can steal their magic" I explainned. Rogue seemed to be in thought.

"Wait......" Rogue finally spoke, his eyes widening. "What?" I asked. "I might have figured it out" he explained. "Then share. Don't keep it to yourself" I told him.

"What if someone knows that body stealing spell or whatever its called and removed Laxus' very being from it. What if whoever did this, deliberately made the two of you separate to make you both emotionally weak to manipulate Laxus. That alone doesn't make sense but remember the night when that guy broke into the house and you started fearing Laxus" he explained. "Yeah" I replied.

"What if that's who caused this and they're after you" he explained. "Why me? I'm nothing special" I stated plainly.

"Your the strongest dragon slayer in Fiore. None of the other dragon slayers have been able to fight you. After you beat Sting and I in the grand magic games, I didn't think Sabertooth would win if you were on the team on the last day" he explained.

"So someone is after my magic. That makes sense. If they know one illegal spell then it makes sense for them to know a lot of illegal spells but who are they" I pointed out. "Maybe they'll come after you and we'll find out" Rogue explained. I just nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/n)'s pov

I was in the Sabertooth infirmary, treating Bickslow and Freed when I heard screaming from downstairs. I ran down the stairs and looked around.

I found the kids sitting in a corner, huddled together with Rogue knelt in front of them to protect them. "What's going on?" I asked. Before anyone could reply, someone barged into the guild Hall.

"There's a couple wizards and a bunch of kids here" he yelled. "Rogue. Get everyone upstairs. Protect Freed and Bickslow" I ordered. The Exceeds picked up quickly that Rogue would need someone to help him get upstairs as Happy and Lector sprouted wings and started showing the blind dragon slayer up the stairs.

I ran forward and leapt up, going to use a dragon talon but I only just kicked the guy. He smirked and threw an attack at me which I narrowly dodged. 'My magic? Why isn't it working?' I thought in panic.

I got distracted and didn't notice an attack heading towards me. Before I could do anything, something hit into my side. I looked up to see Rogue coated in shadows. "Rogue? How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I followed my nose. Quick come upstairs. Freed woke up and he has just enough magic power to put an enchantment around the infirmary" he explained. I stood up. Rogue went up to the infirmary in shadow form which must have been easier for him then walking.

I was about to run up to the infirmary when I saw someone fighting outside. I recognised him as Fairy tail's new member Venom and without a second thought turned into my shadow form and went outside, grabbing him and entering the infirmary.

The moment Freed noticed I was here, he put up an enchantment but it took a lot out of him, causing him to fall unconscious. I caught him before he hit the ground and brought him to the bed he'd been in.

"Who's this person you brought?" Rogue asked. "He's one of Fairy tail's new members. He's fine" I replied. Rogue took another sniff and growled. "Rogue calm down. We're fine. We just need to wait till all those people are gone and Freed wakes up" I explained.

Venom took my hand and placed a kiss on it. "Thank you for saving me. Your just as kind as the rumours say" he told me. Something strange happened and my heart started to speed up as I blushed.

He gave a smile ask saw Rogue looking angry and still growling. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop growling Rogue" I told him.

"You have a mate. Tell him that" Rogue told me. "I don't thing he Wass the right person" I replied. Rogue's face instantly turned to one of shock and horror. I turned away from him and started to think of what to do.

Freed still hadn't woken up by night so we all decided to go to sleep.

***

Rogue's pov

I woke up to crying as I sat up. "What's going on?" I asked. "Mum isn't waking up!" Rose wailed. I finally realised that the crying was coming from Rose and Yuri.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Mum won't wake up when we try to but she's still breathing" Rose replied. I stumbled over and could pick up on breathing. "(Y/n)?" I asked. Nothing.

I kept trying and still nothing. I sniffed the air and didn't pick up on Venom's scent. 'I knew his scent was familiar. He's the same person who broke into my house. He's done something to (Y/n)' I thought.

I comforted Rose and Yuri as best I could while also trying to wake up Freed but he wouldn't wake up either. He seemed to be in the same state as (Y/n) as I tried to hold back a growl. 'The bastard' I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Laxus' pov

I paced around, Erza and Gray mumbling stuff to each other. "What's wrong Dreyar. You sad" Shi asked, tilting his head with a smirk.

"You bastard. What have you done?" I snapped. "I just started a guild war with the other guilds and it resulted in many deaths and injuries" he stated casually, examining his hand.

"Who died?!" Gray snapped. "There was Fullbuster, Nanagear, Connel and many others. I even had children partake in the war" he laughed.

"You bastard! You would have innocent children fight for your petty war!" Erza growled. He just smirked. "I bet you want to know about the injured. There wass Dragneel, Cheney, Justine, Bickslow, Redfox and many more" he laughed.

"Oh and as a bonus, I got (Y/n). Her power now belongs to me. I'm now the most powerful mage in existence. Now it's about time I go see Ivan to negotiate the end of our agreement" he laughed before disappearing. I growled in annoyance.

***

Rogue's pov

I struggled to turn on the communication lacrima but with Lector's help I got it on. "Hello?" Sting asked. "Sting. We need help" I stated.

"What's wrong? Has something bad happened?" Sting asked. "Yes. That guy who broke into my house a few weeks back. He came back and has put both (Y/n) and Freed into a permanent sleep. We're all trapped in the infirmary by an enchantment since Brandy is too young to know the enchantment Freed used" I explained.

I heard mumbling on the other side. "Alright. We're gonna send Rufus back. He should be able to disable the enchantment" he explained. "Alright" I replied. Suddenly screams came from the other side.

"We're under attack" someone yelled. "Shit. I gotta go" Sting yelled before the connection cut off. "Dad?" Zillah asked, pulling on my trouser leg.

I bent down in front of her, using my nose to let me know that I was facing the right direction. "Is mummy gonna be OK?" she asked.

I imagined fear in her hetrochromia coloured eyes. I sighed and ran my fingers through her black hair. "I'm not sure" I replied.

"What about our mummy? When is she gonna wake up?" Rose asked. "I can't answer that either. I'm sorry" I responded.

"This isn't fair. Why did uncle Laxus have to be so mean?" Brandy grumbled. I just Pet her head to try and comfort her.


	12. Chapter 12

No one's pov

Rogue sat in a chair in the infirmary, having a tight grip on the arm of his chair. "Rogue? Can you hear me?" someone called from outside the infirmary.

"Dad. We can hear you" Apollo called, waving his small, chubby hands around in excitement. "We're gonna get you guys out of there" Rufus yelled, beginning to rewrite the enchantment.

Rogue got up slowly, sniffing the air for any signs of a threat. Soon the enchantment was broken and the doors were pushed open.

"Is anyone hurt?" Sting asked, picking up his white haired son who giggled happily. "If you mean new injuries. No. Venom left without hurting anyone" Rogue replied.

"Is mummy alright?" Zillah asked, holding Frosch in one hand and gripping her father's trouser leg in the other. "Last time I saw her, she was fine but we need to wake them up. Laxus could break through our defences any minute now and once he gets everyone that's holding off his guild, he's going to come looking for anyone who left" Sting explained.

"That's not Laxus" Rogue stated. "What?" Rufus asked, holding his son Raiden who was hugging him tight. "Its not him. I don't know how to explain but it's not him. His scent is different" Rogue started.

"Right you are" someone congratulated. Everyone turned around to see Fairy tail's newest member Venom. "He's from Fairy tail. Does that mean they got past our defenses?" Rufus asked, holding his son closer.

"No. I wasn't part of the fighting. Well... That would be a lie. I'm currently in charge of this little war because although it seemed like it was Laxus, I was controlling him the entire time" he stated, fiddling about with his hand.

"You bastard. You killed our friends" Sting spat. "I'm just doing my job. Ivan told me to do this and so I am. I just came to take my prize out of your grasp" he chuckled, taking a step forward.

"Your not getting away with this" Sting growled, going to attack Venom with his magic. Venom wass prepared and covered his hand in shadows, punching Sting back.

He laughed. "I'm now the most powerful wizard in the entire country. I have all types of illegal magic and ass much dragon slayer magic as I could wish for. You can't stop me" he gloated.

Rufus pulled Rogue aside as Sting kept fighting. "Rogue, I'm going to send you into (Y/n)'s mind. Wake her up then wake up Freed. We're going to need their help" Rufus explained.

"How will you know when to-" Rogue started but was cut off as Rufus handed him something. "Once you've managed to get them out of whatever mind trap their in, press that button. It will connect to all nearby lacrimas and once its done that, I'll let you out" Rufus explained.

Rogue nodded. Rufus placed a hand up against Rogue's head. Rogue was instantly plunged into a bottomless pit of darkness where he couldn't feel anything around him.


	13. Chapter 13

Rogue's pov

I opened my eyes and looked around, at first I was surprised that I could see anything since I could make out shapes in the darkness, then I remembered that this is my mind, not my body.

I took a deep breath and began walking, looking for (Y/n). I didn't catch her scent anywhere. What I did catch was a startled scream from somewhere in this darkness.

I snapped my head to face the direction that the noise had come from and ran over. I found (Y/n), crouched behind something with her hands over her ears.

I ran over and knelt down. "(Y/n)! Listen to me. I'm going to get you out of here" I told her. The only response I got was a strangled cry. I looked around, figures stood around, barely noticble but the features could be slightly recognised.

They were the people who had died, chanting stuff about how it wass (Y/n)'s fault. I turned to her. "(y/n)! It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. It was someone else controlling Laxus" I told her.

Her eyes snapped open at that last statement. "How would you know?" she asked, (E/c) eyes staring at me with nothing in them. "Well considering the guy who did it just gloated about that in his big bad guy speach and is currently beating Sting and Rufus to a pulp, I should know" I explained.

She lifted her head, looking at me. "Are you the real Rogue?" she asked, taking in a deep breath. "I'm the real Rogue" I assured. She hugged me.

"Thank you" she whispered before breaking away from the hug. "Now let's get out of here" she added. I nodded before standing up.

"If my assumption is correct, there should be a way to access Freed's mind from here" I explained.

(Y/n)'s pov

I got up, following Rogue as we walked over to this small door. "I'm gonna guess that we go through there" I stated. He shrugged.

I gulped before opening the door and stepping through it. On the other side was more darkness, just like my mind had been like however this time I could hear a familiar voice. Freed.

I ran forward, taking Rogue by surprise who had to catch up. I found Freed, covering his ears, tears in his eyes. Just like I had seen, there were barely noticeable figures that represented the Thunder Legion, Laxus, his boyfriend, daughter and....... Me. All of them telling him that he couldn't protect them.

I ran forward, hugging him from the back. He lifted his head, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't listen to then Freed. They aren't real. Brandy is fine. I'm fine. The others should be fine" I comforted.

"(Y/n)?" he asked, turning to face me. I nodded. He hugged me back. "Alright. If we're done with the hug fest, we should get out of here before Sting and Rufus get torn apart by your newest member Venom" Rogue stated.

Before anyone could do anything though, a door appeared at the far end of the darkness. "What's that?" Freed asked. "That's strange. There should have only been the two of you" Rogue stated.

"Let's go find out" I stated, taking the lead. I pushed the door open, this time getting hit by a bright light. "Mavis. What is this place?" Freed asked, covering his eyes.

"Freed?" someone asked. We all looked up, surprised. Standing there was Laxus, Erza and Gray. Everyone was silent.

"I mean.... I know the Laxus in the real world is being controlled but standing in front of the guy who tried to rip me to shreds is kinda strange and awkward" Rogue whispered.

"I tried to rip you to shreads?" Laxus asked, sounding horrified. "Yes. You blinded Rogue and killed Rainbow" Freed replied. Laxus' face dropped in horror.

I stepped forward as his eyes rested on me. He looked down at my neck. "Your mark is gone" he muttered, sadness clear in his voice and his eyes. This wasn't what I remembered.

He placed one hand on the side off my face and I didn't flinch. It felt nice. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have listened to you. We wouldn't be in this mess if I had just listened" Laxus stated.

My mind flashed slightly, giving me a headache. The headache soon vanished and I looked up. "You better be sorry you dickwad" I snapped, slapping his face.

"The old (Y/n) is back" Freed cheered. "Yep. That's my (Y/n)" Laxus laughed. "I don't belong to anyone. Now let's get all of us out of here" I stated.

"One last thing before we go" Laxus explained. I looked at him confused before he pulled me into a kiss. I didn't object, kissing him apart.

After a minute, we pulled apart for air. "If your finished. We need to get out of here" Rogue stated. "Right. How do we do that?" I asked. "Everyone take hands" Rogue instructed. We all did so.

Rogue pulled out a device and pressed it. A few seconds later a bright light broke out.

The next thing I knew, I was back in my own body. I sat up, panting. Freed was sitting up next to me, rubbing his head.

"What? How?" Venom stated, surprised. "Your done munipulating people Venom! We rescued Laxus, Erza and Gray from your grasp!Now prepare for a fight!" I yelled, jumping onto my feet in preparation for a fight.


	14. Chapter 14

(Y/n)'s pov

I stood in a fighting position in front of Venom, prepared to fight. He smirked. "We'll see about that. I may have lost your powers but I have many more under my sleeve" he laughed. I tightened my hand into a fist.

He cracked his knuckles and neck, a large smirk on his face. We stared at each other for a minute before I ran forward, tackling him.

We broke the door from impact and fell into the hall of the second floor. "Water dragon form!" I yelled. "Water dragon wing attack!" I added, sending the attack at him. He stepped aside, the attack missing as I growled.

He sent some sort of wind attack at me as I skidded across the floor. "Iron dragon form!" "Iron dragon club!" I yelled, extending my arm at him.

That attack hit him as he fell over the banister of the second floor. I leapt onto the banister and looked down. He had disappeared.

Suddenly something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down onto the first floor. It took me a second to recover from that before I leapt onto my feet, looking around.

"So you wanna play dirty?" I growled. "You really think you can beat me? I took you out already" he laughed. "You removed my memories, tricked me and then put me into some sort of nightmare. That's not beating me. That's manipulating me" I hissed in response.

He laughed. "Either way, I have many different types of magics up my sleeve. All you have is dragon slayer magic" he laughed. "You stole your magic. I got mine from my mother. Your just a manipulative bastard" I hissed.

He smirked before sending another magic attack at me which sent me flying into the wall. "Your not on top of your game anymore (Y/n). You haven't been in a long time. When was it you lost your edge. Could it be when you became a mother. When you got married. When you lost your leg or could have been when you joined fairy tail" he stated.

"I haven't lost my edge. I'm perfectly capable of beating you into a pulp" I hissed. He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You were a lot stronger when I was a kid. I remember hearing about the dragon slayer with emense power. Only being 12 years old and being able to completly destroy a powerful dark guild on her own" he stated.

"I'm stronger than I was back then" I hissed. "Are you sure? If you were stronger then you could have beaten me with one attack" he stated.

I growled. "Stop stalling! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" I snapped. "But I'm not the only one to blame. I'm sure you've heard of Ivan Dreyar. He's the one who asked me to do this. All I wanted was you" he explained. "No excuse. I'll beat you then go after him" I growled.

"So you'd hurt your own Father in law without hesitation" he asked, a large smile on his face. I was done listening to this guy. I leapt forward and punched him in the face as he staggered backwards.

"So you don't care. Fine. I'll teach you to bow before me" he spat. "I'll never bow before a monster like you" I hissed.


	15. Chapter 15

No one's pov

The moment that (Y/n) shut her mouth, a magic attack was sent at her, sending her skidding back into the bar of the Sabertooth guild. She grit her teeth, pushing herself back onto her feet.

Shi smirked, preparing another attack in his hand. (Y/n) panted, hearing the sound of people running from upstairs. They would get hurt if they came down. She had no choice.

"I'm sorry Laxus. I love you" she whispered, closing her eyes. "So you've decided to give up the fight. Good choice" Shi smirked. (Y/n) opened her eyes.

"Blood death dragon form" she yelled which took Shi by surprise. As she took on the form, a few stray tears fell to the ground. "W-what are you doing? Stop. You'll kill yourself" Shi hissed.

"It's worth it to keep you away from my family" she replied before leaping forward and attacking Shi. She punched him hard as he skidded back.

He didn't have a chance to recover as he was kicked into the ground. (Y/n) beat him constantly until he fell unconscious. She staggered back after this, coughing up blood.

"(Y/n)!!!" an all to familiar voice yelled, (Y/n) looked to see Laxus with Evergreen, Mest and Wendy. She smiled before falling back.

Laxus ran and caught her before she fell. Her magic faded as she looked up at Laxus with half closed eyes. At this point, everyone that had been upstairs were now watching.

"(Y/n).... I'm so sorry" he apologised. She gave a weak smile. "I love you Laxus" she smiled weakly, a tear falling from her eye. "Please....." she tried to finish but was cut off with a cough. Laxus ran his hand through her hair before leaning down, placing a gentle kiss on (Y/n)'s lips.

When he pulled his head back up, her eyes had closed and her body had become completly still. Everyone in the room stayed silent when Rogue kneeled down, bowing his head. Freed soon followed and before long, everyone in the room had bowed down, including the kids and the Exceeds.

Rain began to drum on the roof of the Sabertooth guild as everyone stayed silent, mourning the loss.

***

Laxus's pov

"And today, we honor the woman who sacraficed everything to save all of us...... (Y/n) Dreyar" I stated to everyone who stood behind me, watching in the pouring rain. Everyone from all the guilds had joined to pay their respects to (Y/n).

Shi and Ivan were in jail, the council making sure that they couldn't use their magic or escape ever again.

Everyone watched on for a few minutes, paying their respects with silence. Soon everyone began to leave, including some of the members of Fairy tail. The only ones left were The Thunder Legion and the other dragon slayers(minus kids). Rose stood next to me, holding Yuri in her hands as she tried not to cry but was failing.

I placed a hand on her head as she looked up at me. I kneeled down as everyone else who still remained did the same, showing one final sign of respect to the dragon slayer who had passed.

We got up as the others began to leave, including me, leaving the dragon memorial behind. "Daddy? Where's mummy?" Rose asked. I looked at her and gave her a soft smile, taking Yuri off of her.

"She's watching over us. All of us with your great grandfather right now" I told her. "Really?" she asked. I nodded with a sad smile. She returned the smile, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. I picked her up with my other arm as she held Yuri for me and we headed back to our home.


End file.
